


Training, Day 105

by lone_lilly



Category: Kill Bill (2003 2004)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written this on no sleep, so please forgive any errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Training, Day 105

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this on no sleep, so please forgive any errors.

  
Training, Day 105 NC-17 femmeslash BK/ED  
Title: Training, Day 105  
Subject: first time, femmeslash  
Rating: NC-17 for those words a lady ought not use.  
Pairing: Kill Bill--Beatrix Kiddo (The Bride) and Elle Driver  
Note: I've written this on no sleep, so please forgive any errors.

Xposted to [](http://red-light-me.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_light_me**](http://red-light-me.livejournal.com/) for challenge 1.

The two assassins glared down at the Snake Charmer, their usual obsequious faces replaced with a blatant loathing.

"You will do this thing," he continued with indifference to their protest, "for three reasons. Reason One, I have ordered it done. Reason Two, if you disobey me once you will be asked to leave the compound. And Reason Three, should you turn your back to walk out of here, you will not make the trek alive."

The two women, deadly as they were on their own, had no desire to test their skills on Bill. So they simply nodded, and Elle who had the misfortune of being the one not sleeping with Bill, moved closer to the other woman. She was determined to please Bill any damned way necessary, even if it meant fucking his little cunt girlfriend.

Beatrix just rasied her head higher and kept her gaze solemnly locked on her lover's, as the tall blonde slid her fingers through Beatrix's hair. Elle kissed her on the cheek and then the ear and then bit hard into the pulse on her neck. Beatrix's hands clenched in anger. Bill smiled.

"Go on, Kiddo," he encouraged as he moved toward her.

Elle's hands were moving to Bea's shirt, and then under it. She found the firm breasts and teased one nipple before pinching the other. Bill traced Bea's face with his finger and leaned into kiss her. She met his kiss with genuine love but broke away when he grabbed her hair, tangling his fingers with Elle's. He turned her to face the woman who was still tugging her nipples into the hardest of peaks.

"Kiss her, Kiddo."

Beatrix stared into his eyes for one last second before finally turning toward her fellow assassin with a look of pure malice. She would play along, but there was no way in hell she would submit. With rage flashing in her eyes she leaned in first. Teeth met, then tongues and each woman fought for control of the kiss and Bill's pride. Beatrix won first, and she slapped Elle's hands away from her chest as she backed her up against the wall.

She skipped the preliminaries and went straight for the zipper on Elle's jeans. As she shoved her hand in deep into the sex of her colleague, the older woman twisted her mouth away and gasped for air. Beatrix answered with a smug grin and squeezed Elle's clitoris between her thumb and forefinger. But Elle was not going to give up that easily. She flung herself away from the wall, pushing Bea to the floor and pinning her there. Her knees drove hard into Bea's ribcage as her hands tore at the clothing she was wearing. In mere seconds the younger woman was spread out on the floor and Elle's hands and mouth were busy traveling down her body.

Beatrix found Elle's head and pushed it down onto her sex. She held her there by clamping her thighs tight against the bitch's head, sending the message that she *would* be in control.

Bill laughed at the scene his protegee was putting on for him. There was a reason she was his best .

The older woman had no choice but to start working her tongue against the wet center of her rival, and she did it greedily. She was hell-bent on making this woman come. She wasn't going to give up until she had claimed her-- and won. She bit, licked, and sucked every inch of Bea's pussy, and despite the smaller woman's determination it wasn't long before Elle prevailed. Beatrix's orgasm rippled through her and she bucked against Elle's face for every spasm of it, until she finally released her and collapsed on the floor. The two women wore similar looks of conquest, both having won in their own minds.

Bill simply clapped and then said to his beloved Beatrix, "Very good, Kiddo. And now I'd like you to repay Elle for her kindness."

The young assassin sighed but moved toward the older one anyway. Bill stood over them, fingering his Hattori Hanzo sword.

"Oh, and Kiddo?" She looked up at him from her position at his feet.

"I'd like you to use this," and he handed her the sword.

For the first time this whole encounter, Beatrix smiled. She was very good with a Hanzo sword.


End file.
